


there are never enough mornings spent with you

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean bathes in the silence and the comfortable warmth that pools around his body, the arms that hold him close to big chest and the soft chub of Marco’s tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are never enough mornings spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway fic to halfdeadcadet (on tumblr).

Jean bathes in the silence and the comfortable warmth that pools around his body, the arms that hold him close to big chest and the soft chub of Marco’s tummy. He thinks that there is never enough time for the two of them to enjoy this kind of closeness. Even if they had all the time in the world and no responsibilities to attend to, there would still be not enough time, not enough blankets to cover the two of them in their own little world.

Maybe Jean was getting too _mushy_ with age, _too dependent_ on these few mornings that he could spend together with his dark-skinned boyfriend. Perhaps he had gotten that sappy thought process from Marco after all, since his partner could go on for hours about how pretty Jean’s eyes were and how comfortable his hips seemed to be (even if there was more bone than fat, Jean was fairly sure), and just how soft the bleached hair atop Jean’s head was. It went on, this list of all the things Marco seemed to love about his boyfriend and each time it started anew Jean became nothing more than a blushing mess of a man.

Relationships and love really made one weird.

But, no matter how weird he already was and will become, Jean liked this. He liked to melt against Marco’s warm skin and slide his fingers over the short hair on the nape of Marco’s neck; he liked how his boyfriend’s leg hair tickled his own legs whenever the other moved in his sleep. All of this was stupid and meaningless, just little things that meant the world to him and were strange to others, maybe. But they were Jean’s treasures, in a way. Something only he could experience and enjoy.

“You’re movin’ too mu _shhh_.” A sleepy mumble against his shoulder makes Jean blink and look down at the scrunched up face Marco is making. “Why are you even up this early?” Is what Marco tries to say, Jean supposes, since the other’s words are muffled and almost intelligible when spoken against Jean’s shoulder.

Instead of replying Jean grins and wiggles down to better burry himself against his boyfriend’s body and under the warm blankets. “It’s not early, you dork.” He laughs against Marco’s mussed-up hair.

And it really isn’t early. It’s already around eleven and the sun had long since been up in the sky. But for a day off this was the perfect thing to do – rolling around the sheets and being lazy, poking each other from time to time when it got too quiet. Jean feels like a teenager all over again, when all he had to worry about is his (or Marco’s) parents hearing their giddy giggling and snorts when a particularly ticklish spot was touched.

“It is for me. Go bed more.” Marco mumbles again, slides his arms around Jean’s hips and pulls the other close, yawns once before almost purring from how comfortable he had gotten now. It was like watching an overgrown cat settle and then fall asleep, pleased with everything in the world and content with life.

“You make no sense, babe.” But Jean won’t complain about how he is held now and Marco’s need to be as cuddly as humanly possible. He will enjoy this kind of Marco for as long as possible. Later, though, he will tease his boyfriend about this just a little and get teased back about how sensitive the back of his knees are. They already knew far too much about each other, all the weak zones included.

But soon they both are asleep once again, Marco wrapped around his wry boyfriend like a second blanket. Jean has his arms folded to himself and head leaned against’ Marco’s chest. If one were to see them now they would look like a pair of cats, all curled up against each other and snoring the day away. Lazy boys resting after a week of work and worries about deadlines – the perfect wind-down and way to spend the weekend together.

Marco is the first to wake up then next time. The clock shows that it’s some minutes past two but the man is still too sleepy to make out just how much exactly. He had successfully managed to pull Jean down with him in this void of laziness for the day and that was good enough already. And his boyfriend looked so good as well, all pressed against him and curled up in a small ball. When had Jean done that Marco can’t recall, since this happened almost every night and by now Marco had gotten used to the kicks and punches he got while this change of positions was in motion.

Slowly he reaches out to slide his fingers through Jean’s own mess of hair and gently untangles some of the loose knots that had former in the soft locks. A yawn makes him stop for a moment, sleep still too heavy in his body to be able to do two things at once. Small tears gather in the corners of his eyes but those Marco is quick to wipe away and then go back to scratching along his boyfriend’s scalp – just the way Jean liked it best.

A quiet sound escapes past Jean’s lips, maybe a pleased moan, before the blonde turns around and away from Marco, the blankets moving with the man and sliding down Jean’s body. That old high school shirt is now easy to see, the waistband of the boxers he had stolen from Marco visible as well. And to think that Jean had been the one to be truly awake a few hours back. Now the man looked like he could continue sleeping through the rest of the day if allowed to.

It _is_ such a shame to get up and move around, but Marco’s bladder has decided to kick in and make life so much harder than it should be – probably also the reason why he had woken up just now as well. Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of continuing a lazy morning, so Marco slowly crawls out of the bed, careful not to shake his boyfriend awake with all his moving, and wobbles away to the bathroom.

Once he’s back in their bedroom Marco has to stop and lean against the wall in order to stifle his giggles. Jean’s all curled up again, clutching onto Marco’s pillow that he had managed to somehow get in his clutches. It’s just too cute for Marco’s poor heart to bear – this dork he called boyfriend couldn’t survive the few minutes of being alone in their bed.

“Shu’ up. I can hear you.” Jean opens one eye to glare at Marco, but looks too adorably sleep-ruffled to carry out the grumpy look he was trying to go for. It’s too much and Marco just gives up on trying to be quiet and discreet. “You’re horrible.”

“S-sorry, babe. But, but you’re jus’-- I can’t--- so _adorable_.” Marco just grins more and finally deems himself ready enough to make the rest of the way back to the bed. Once close enough he falls on top of his warm boyfriend, traps the still pouting man under his own weight.

Jean huffs, uses Marco’s own pillow to hit the other lightly before resigning to his fate. He won’t go and admit it just like that, but this was probably just as nice as how they were earlier this morning. Only now there could be more cuddles, unless Marco was feeling playful and just a tad bit like a brat and turn this all into a pillow fight of sorts.

Instead of all of that Maco just nuzzles his nose right under Jean’s jaw and kisses the other’s warm skin softly. “Don’t pout, babe.” He whispers quietly before kissing the other behind the ear.

“Then don’t _laugh_ , you butt.” Jean huffs and wiggles around again, turns in Marco’s hold to face the other and gain easier access to kisses and the like. The ones behind his ears and on his neck are nice, fully appreciated, but he wants something more and better, like being able to bite Marco’s nose ever so lightly and watch the other wiggle it afterwards (just like a bunny does, Jean had said once, long ago).

They blink slowly at each other before Marco starts to shake with quiet giggles once more and leans in for a soft kiss, bites at the other’s slightly chaffed lips before pulling back and licking his own. Jean just rolls his eyes, grins and pulls his boyfriend down for another kiss, this time slightly deeper and more than just a brief touch of lips. They don’t go any further. Too lazy for anything beyond small touches here and there, followed by amused laughter about something or another.

“Good morning, by the way. Although it’s the middle of the day already.” Marco mutters quietly in between the kisses, his hands on either side of Jean’s head and fingers poking his boyfriend’s cheeks now and then. ”Want to get up soon- _ish_?”

Jean wraps his leg around Marco’s hips, hums in thought before reaching out and pushing the messy bangs out of the other’s eyes. “Naaah. I’m goon rolling around the bed. Well, maybe a bit hungry.” He yawns and pulls his hands back, let’s them fall on his chest. “You’re heavy.” He follows the whine with a small kick to Marco’s thigh with his leg, before it slides down and falls on the bed.

“Heavy with _love_.” Marco sticks out his tongue and then rolls off, only to wrap around Jean like a koala bear and blow raspberries against the man’s shoulder’s and neck. “ _Love me_.” He whispers and kisses Jean on the cheek.

It’s hard for Jean to say anything right now; the laughter that rolls past his lips is light and shakes his body ever so slightly. The raspberries tickle against his skin other than doing anything else and he can’t get actual words out at the moment. He _does_ , however, get back at his boyfriend by digging fingers in the other’s sides and tickling there until Marco makes his own cut off squeaks and rolls to the other side of the bed.

 “ _Hah_ , got you.” Jean’s an asshole when he wants to be, even if it’s something as stupid as using tickling as a means of revenge for the cooling wetness on his neck, left there by Marco. He digs his fingers harder in his boyfriend’s sides, sits on the other’s hips to stop the man from moving and trying to escape once more.

Their peaceful morning has quickly turned into a battle of sorts, but neither of the two mind it much, since they can lure out breathless gasps and hurried laughter out of each other. Especially now, when Jean had Marco pinned down and at his mercy, swatting at Jean’s sneaky fingers in weak tries to get the other to stop already. Not that it will help much, since Jean’s nothing but goal oriented and won’t give up until his boyfriend is flushed a nice pink and no longer able to put up  too much defense against the tickle attack.

“ _Oh my gooood._ ” Marco wheezes between pants, his hands pushing against Jean’s chest weakly. “Will you stop already, Satan.” He blinks open his eyes and shoots a small smile at his boyfriend, muscles of his stomach still twitching now and then from the heavy workout they were just under. This is what he gets from lazing out on his usual gym regime too much lately.

Finally Jean takes pity and pulls back, both of his hands held up in air and a sneaky little grin playing on his lips. “You shoulda known better, love. Never start a war with me.” He wiggles his fingers for good measure, all too pleased about winning this silly little fight between the two of them.

“And you called me a butt.” Marco huffs while trying to even out his breathing, too tired already to do anything else but just lie there and wiggle his toes.

With another laugh Jean bends down and kisses Marco on the lips, a quiet apology of sorts, before pulling back and wiggling his eyebrows. “Well, you do have a cute butt, you know.” The he kisses Marco one more time and promises to make brunch for the two of them in a little bit.


End file.
